


Jackson Has Ways of Making You Talk

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018, Verbal Bondage, interogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Jackson wants to know what is up with Scott, and he decides to attack the weakest link. Stiles fears violence, but Jackson has more devious ways.





	Jackson Has Ways of Making You Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Forced Orgasm.

As Stiles got out of his jeep and headed toward his house, he was interrupted by a voice coming from the street.

“Hey, left nut. Get over here.”

Stiles turned to see Jackson leaning over the side of his silver Porsche. He rolled his eyes and headed over to the car. “What do you want Jackson?”

Jackson rolled his head in the direction of the passenger seat. “Get in. We need to talk.”

“You’re not tricking me. I believe your exact words were, ‘Stilinski, if you ever touch my car again, I’ll castrate you.’ I like my balls right where they are, thank you.” Stiles grabbed them to emphasize his point.

Jackson’s jawed clenched, and he blinked several times as he fought to keep from yelling at Stiles. “Well today’s your lucky day. You’ve earned yourself a one day reprieve. So. Get. In.”

Stiles didn’t trust Jackson, but the part of him that goes out into the woods in the middle of the night to look for a dead body was excited by that danger. He shrugged, walked around the car, and got in. As soon as he closed the door and before he even had a chance to buckle his seatbelt, Jackson was accelerating down the road. “Where are we going in such a hurry?”

“The sooner we get there, the less time I’ll have to deal with you.”

“Getting caught speeding by Deputy Strauss up ahead probably won’t help with that.”

Jackson gave Stiles a skeptical look before slowing down. As they rounded the next corner, they came upon a deputy’s car lying in wait. Stiles waved as they drove by. “You’re not completely useless, Stilinski.” It was the closest thing to a compliment Jackson had ever given him.

Jackson took them out of town and into the country. As Jackson turned down one road and then another, Stiles began to worry about whether Jackson had picked out a place to stash his body. Finally, they pulled into a driveway leading up to a house next to a lake. “What is this place?”

Jackson turned off the main drive and took a road down to a boathouse on the lake. “This belongs to Lydia’s family. We need a place where we won’t be interrupted.”

Stiles was worried. “Are you going to kill me?”

Jackson gave a derisive laugh. “At my girlfriend’s place after being seen by a deputy with you in my car? No, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Stiles was a bit worried that Jackson had thought through the logistics of his murder, but he was also mad at himself for not realizing that himself. He decided to follow Jackson into the boathouse.

Jackson was standing near the edge of the dock next to a large hook hanging at about head level. “Stand over here and hold onto this with both hands.” Stiles complied. “Now close your eyes and don't open them or let go of the hook until I say you can.”

Stiles closed his eyes, but he was very confused. “What's going on here, Jackson?”

Jackson stepped up behind Stiles, wrapped his arms around him, and whispered into his ear. “I'm going to get you to tell me what's going on with Scott McCall.”

“Never?” Stiles tried to be confident, but it was hard when he had no idea what Jackson was going to do to him.

Jackson brought one hand to Stiles’s nipple and gently played with it. “I can be extremely convincing.” He lowered his other hand to feel Stiles’s growing bulge. “See. I’m already having an effect on you.”

Stiles turned his head towards Jackson. “What if I refuse?”

“Head forward. Eyes closed. Hands on the hook. Or else you don’t get to come.”

Stiles swallowed nervously but obeyed Jackson’s order. He was curious to see how far Jackson would go.

Jackson slid his hand under Stiles’s shirt, feeling the boys lean physique as he reached for better access to the sensitive nipple. With a pinch, he got the nipple to perk up and Stiles to let out a soft moan. Meanwhile, he rubbed the bulge in Stiles’s pants with his palm and guided the growing erection down the leg of his pants. Once Stiles had a banana in his pocket, Jackson shifted his focus to releasing it by single handedly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly. Stiles’s pants slid down to his knees while his underwear strained to contain him.

Jackson groped Stiles, measuring him with his hands. “Damn, Stiles. I didn’t you to be packing like this. You certainly don’t carry yourself like that. Do you just not realize it?”

“Really?” Stiles had thought he was average, but it now occurred to him that porn may not give him an accurate impression.

Jackson took a small pair of scissors from his jacket pocket, and while he used one hand to pull Stiles’s underwear away from his skin, he cut them. Stiles’s boner sprung straight out while the remnants of his underwear got flung into the water and sunk beneath the surface.

“I liked that pair.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“You can’t leave me like this.”

“That’s on you Stilinski.” Jackson began to fondle his cock with one hand and his balls with the other. “Something happened to Scott recently. I’m the team captain. It’s my job to pay attention to my team. Even to the couple of losers who spend the entire season on the bench.”

It was a good thing for Stiles that Jackson wasn’t telling him anything he didn’t already know because working on his chemistry homework late into the night had left him too tired to take care of himself and caused him to sleep too late to do more than get dressed and brush his teeth before running out the door. If Jackson had been using the more aggressive style Stiles normally used, he’d have already had his first nut of the masturbation session.

Unlike Stiles, Jackson wanted to keep things under his control and take his time. As he felt Stiles getting closer, he became more careful with his caresses before pulling his hands away and grabbing Stiles’s hips at the last moment. Stiles groaned and tried to move back and forth so the movement of the air could push him over the edge, but Jackson had spent far more time in the weight room than he did.

“You’re a jerk, Jackson.”

“You know what you have to do.”

Once the wave passed, Jackson started again. “At first I assumed it was steroids, but it quickly became clear that Scott wouldn’t even know where to get some even if it occurred to him to try.” Stiles nodded slightly in agreement. “I’m sure you could figure it out if you wanted to, but I can’t see you drugging your friend without his knowledge.”

“I didn’t give Scott steroids.” Stiles was annoyed to realize that being indignant was somehow turning him on more.

“A change like that doesn’t happen naturally.” Jackson gave Stiles a light slap on his balls. “Which makes me wonder if it happened supernaturally.”

Stiles’s heart started racing. Jackson was too close to the truth for comfort. Fortunately for him, his orgasm neared for the second time, so Jackson had to step away. Stiles hoped that Jackson would excuse his failure to respond because of that.

After Stiles finished begging Jackson to let him come and cursing him for refusing, he heard Jackson take something out of his bag. The buzzing sound that started soon afterward gave Stiles a clue to what it was. When the vibrating wand touched the tip of his dick. His suspicions were confirmed.

“Was it something supernatural, Stilinski?”

“Supernatural? That’s ridiculous.”

“Hmmm. Is it?” He slid the wand along the length of Stiles’s shaft. “Once I started paying attention, I noticed that a lot of strange things happen in Beacon Hills. Did Scott make a pact with the devil?”

“No!”

The quick, offended reply convinced Jackson. He also didn’t think Scott was the type to do that. That would be more his own style.

“How about vampires? Are vampires real?”

“No. I think.”

“You think? A month ago, I would have been sure they weren’t. You must have seen something supernatural to be unsure.”

Stiles’s heart sunk as he realized he had messed up. With the wand now stimulating his balls and his orgasm building again, he was having trouble choosing his words carefully.

“If not vampires, what about their movie foes, werewolves? Is Scott a werewolf?”

“Ha! Werewolves.” Stiles paused to gather his focus again. “You think Scott grows claws … and runs around the forest … during the full moon… You’re crazy.”

Jackson pulled away again to keep Stiles from coming. When he didn’t return after it had passed, Stiles began to get worried. He was considering breaking Jackson’s rules by opening his eyes when Jackson returned.

“I checked my calendar. Last week when I noticed strange holes in the tips of Scott’s gloves, it was just before the full moon. He transformed into a werewolf on the field, didn’t he.”

Stiles hung his head in dismay. He had underestimated Jackson.

“We’re almost there Stiles.” Stiles could feel Jackson move around him and kneel in front of him. When Jackson brushed his tongue along the ridge of his cock’s head, Stiles jumped slightly in surprise. “How did Scott become a werewolf?”

Stiles struggled with whether to give in now that he’d let the biggest secret out.

Jackson took the head of Stiles’s dick into his mouth and lightly sucked on it for a moment. “Did he get bitten?”

It was too much for Stiles’s virgin dick. He surrendered. “Yes.”

“That’s a good boy.” Jackson rewarded Stiles by increasing the intensity of his efforts. “If Scott bites me, will I become a werewolf, too?”

Stiles groaned. “No, it has to be an alpha.”

Jackson began to suck Stiles aggressively. It wouldn’t be long now. “Okay. Who’s the alpha?”

“I don’t know.” He was so close.

Jackson stopped. “You. Don’t. Know?”

Stiles whimpered with his need to come. “He just attacked us in the woods. Please. I’ve told you everything I know. Let me come.”

Jackson sighed. “Fine.” However, rather than finishing the blowjob. He gave Stiles several quick strokes.

Fortunately, that was all Stiles needed. He was soon unloading himself into the water of the lake. Even after he had drained his balls, his body tried to continue. Once he was finally done, he dropped to his knees and only managed to keep from falling into the water because he was still holding on to the hook.

“Pull your pants up. I’ve had enough of you for one afternoon.”

Stiles did as he was told and followed Jackson back to his car. The ride back to his home was silent, partially because Stiles was still recovering and partially because Jackson didn’t have any more use for him.

As they pulled up to the Stilinski residence, Stiles was horrified to see Scott waiting outside. He’d forgotten that they were supposed to meet up. Before he opened the car door, he considered demanding Jackson pay for the pair of underwear he ruined, but the impatient look the boy was giving him made him decide to just write them off.

A confused Scott watched Jackson speed off. “What did he want?”

“I’m so sorry Scott. I tried to resist, but he forced it out of me.”

“He beat you?! I’LL KILL HIM!” Scott reconsidered. “Or at least slash those tires.”

“Um. No.”

Scott was puzzled.

“He took me to a secluded place, and he started jerking me off. He said he wouldn’t let me come until I told him. Every time I got close, he’d stop. All I could think about is getting off.”

“Oh. So he tied you up?”

“No.”

“So why didn’t you just do it yourself? I know you know how.”

Stiles paused. That really should have occurred to him. “I guess we just do stupid things when sex is involved.”

Scott was about to argue, but then he thought over all the stupid things he’d done because of Allison over the past few weeks. “Yeah. We sure do.” He put his arm around Stiles as they walked to his front door. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure out how to handle him.”

Stiles gave him a relieved look.

After they got safely inside, something occurred to Scott. “So… you’re into Jackson?”

Stiles shrugged. “I guess. That boy is sinfully pretty.”

Scott had to grant that. “True.”

And with that, they worked at forgetting the whole thing by spending the rest of the evening playing Call of Duty.


End file.
